The Greatest Gift
by skysplits19
Summary: With Misu's birthday approaching Shingyouji don't know what to give the elder man will it passed Misu's standards or Shingyiuji's effort would be wasted MisuxShin One-shot


**NOTES: **So i already promised myself not to write actually a new story but I really can't help it especially during my off an idea of a birthday story suddenly pops into my head, actually this birthday story had been in my mind for weeks I just really don't know how to construct it, and since I still have some free time this month maybe I can still continue to write some stories though i decided to stop for now. And I am just waiting for a story of mine to be polished then maybe I can finally say goodbye for now ^^. this ideawas finally made when I was looking at my stuff toy in my room while i was arranging my things, so I can;t really help but finally to write about this birthday story so I hope you enjoy it ^^

**TO JUNE: **Thank you for the encouragement you always give to me, especially when I feel down for your continuous support which means a lot to me.

**TO NIKKI, AKILUV and yuuri08tsukimori: **Thank you for the reviews and liking my stories and for nikki who give time to pm me ^^

**TO AKKADIA: **Who inspired to always write about this pair and for helping me as well.

**TO SERENITY-CHAN: **Thank you as well for your regular review which always make me smile.

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORYLINE.**

* * *

Sitting in a corner of his class 2nd year Kanemitsu, Shingyouji is thinking what would be his birthday gift to his special someone, Shidou's council president Misu-Arata. In a week's time it will be the elder's man birthday and he does not know what to give the elder man.

"Misu's birthday this weekend?" asks Hayama, Misu's roommate and Gii's lover.

"Yes, but I don't know what to give him. Seems like I can't think of a proper gift."

"Have you tried to go outside and look for one?" His senpai asked.

"I will be going out tomorrow, to look for one again, I tried to look for like 2 weeks earlier but in the end I found nothing in vain." Shingyouji responds leaning on the chair pouting.

"Nee how about doing a handmade gift." Suggested Hayama.

"Handmade?" asks Shingyouji.

"Yes it could take time to finish but at least it's a gift that comes from the heart." Hayama informed him smiling.

_I kind of know how to knit things the problem is whenever I tried to do it, the ending is usually horrible. Winter is coming maybe I can try to do handmade gloves for him. Well he could always buy one, handmade….._

The next day, since it's a weekend the young man decide to go out of the school and go to a mall to look for the things he need. Misu noticed Shingyouji absence lately and somehow is getting irritated at his pet's actions especially in a week's time it is his birthday, he seems to worry maybe Shingyouji had forgotten about it. Misu done with his duties just decide to return to his room.

"Tadaima" Greeted Misu to his roommate.

"Okaeri" responded Hayama.

As he put his coat on his chair and approached his closet to get some clothes, Hayama suddenly said.

"You did not tell me next week will be your birthday, I could have thought of a gift for you." Smiled Hayama.

"Like I need to announce things like that, and a simple greeting would be fine." Responded Misu.

"You'll be another year older next week." Chuckled Hayama.

"I know, by the way by chance have you seen Shingyouji? Haven't seen him recently."

"Eh? Uhm well I met him yesterday, he was actually thinking what gift he would give you."

"Really?" smiled Misu

"I better go to sleep, I feel tired already Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." Replied Misu.

In Shingyouji's room he unpacked the things he bought on the store and carefully read instruction the handbook, though Shingyouji is having a hard time starting it he still tried continue it suddenly he accidentally pricked himself.

"Ouch!" Shingyouji looking at his finger bleeding.

_How clumsy can I be? Kanemitsu don't give you can do it._

Shingyouji ignored it and tried to continue it but as he looked at his watch seeing it was almost 11pm he decides to go to sleep and will just continue what he had started tomorrow.

Every break time or whenever he had no practice the young will go back to his dorm room and continue knitting the gloves, he would easily get frustrated whenever he will notice the mistakes he made and will redo it all over again, it has been almost 4 days and tomorrow will be his master's birthday so Shingyouji frustrated wants to make sure that his gift would be perfect and hoping that Misu would like it. After many hours he look at it finished he smiled.

"It's done." Shingyouji holding his gift raising it feeling proud of his self. Hugging his own gift. Hoping this could send his feelings to Misu.

The day finally arrived Misu decides to finish his papers when suddenly Akaike appeared in front of him.

"Misu, can you come with me? I need help with something." His classmate asks him.

"Why?"

"Just come along with me." Akaike smiled.

As they walk along the school hall Misu is starting to get irritated with Akaike. Especially it has been 5 days since he last saw Shingyouji, he was thinking of looking for the young man so he can at least spend his special day with him. As they reached the place Misu was surprised when his friends especially greeted and shouted Happy Birthday to him.

"I was surprised, by this." Says Misu

"Takumi told me about your upcoming birthday so I decide about having a little party for you." Gii told his rival.

"Saki you shouldn't have done this, I was thinking of celebrating my birthday in peace."

"Maybe you just want to spend it with Shingyouji-kun." Hayama replied

Misu just smiled upon his roommate's statement, the older man is still worried why Shingyouji hasn't show up yet, to his surprise the one he had been thinking of suddenly appeared.

"I made it in time." Shingyouji panting.

"Shingyouji."

"Arata-san Happy Birthday." The young man smiled at him.

"Shingyouji-kun just out the cake here." Gii told him.

As Shingyouji puts down the cake he bought, Misu was staring at him, he knows he had ignored the elder man for almost 5 days, so he just approached Misu and apologize to him.

"Nee Arata-san I am sorry."

"Just don't do that again not visiting me once in the council's office, I thought something had happened."

"Nothing really happened, I was just uhm really busy with studies and my practice that's all" Shingyouji told him, he does not want to tell the elder man that he had been busy making his gift for him that's why he had not shown up these past few days.

"Shingyouji." Suddenly notice Shingyouji's hand with bandaid. "What happen to your hands?"

"Ah this nothing I just got stuck somewhere and accidentaly pricked myself."

"You really are clumsy aren't you?"

"Yeah I am." Shingyouji laughs at him.

"Baka."

With his friends with now eating the cake Hayama, shared his cake with Gii and Akaike also gave Toshihisa a piece as well. Takabayashi and Yoshizawa are playfully eating with their cake. Shingyouji and Misu are also enjoying the cake thay he bought . As they finish their food his friends approached Misu to give him his gifts, Gii and Hayama gave him a set of necktie he might use in the future, he also received a gift from Akaike which is a set of high class pen which he could use whenever he is at the council doing his paper, a book written by his favorite author from Takabayashi and Yoshizawa, and a DVD set from Toshihisa which is a collection of his favorite movies.

"Thank you guys for these gifts." Misu told them and he suddenly look at Shingyouji.

"I am sorry I was not able to get you one." Shingyouji lied to him. Seeing the wonderful gifts his friends give to Misu, Shingyouji decide not to give his own thinking what a childish thing he would give him.

"It's ok I am not expecting one anyway." Misu told him.

_At least you showed up that had already completed my birthday._

As the party ended Misu decide to go first at the executive office with Shingyouji helping him carry the things he had received for his birthday, As they reached the office Shingyouji sits in his usual place and laid his bag on the table, suddenly not know he had unzipped his bag all his things all got out in the table exposing the gift he had been trying to hide that was on a paper bag with a note **To Arata-san**. Misu noticed it and suddenly grabbed it.

"Shingyouji." Holding the paper bag. "You said you don't have a gift for me."

"Eh I uhm…." Not knowing what words to tell the elder man.

As Misu opened the bag he was surprised seeing a gray stuffed toy which has a ribbon on its neck.

"Shingyouji."

"I-I don't what to give you actually so last week when Hayama told me a handmade gift would be a unique one I decided to buy it and made one for myself, supposedly I was thinking of gloves or scarf but that would take like 2 weeks for me to finish one, so I saw that stuff and decide to do that teddy bear for you."

"So that's why your hands like that." Says Misu.

"Yeah I was kind of rushing it a—and, clumsy as I am I get myself pricked by the needle many times." Shingyouji joked at him.

"This is kind of childish if you tell me." Says Misu.

"I know" He is now standing beside Misu. "That's why I decided not to just give it to you, well if you don't like it I'll just throw it away I will just buy you a proper gift tomorrow."

As he tried to grab it from Misu not wanting to embarrass his self, Misu stands up and hugged the young man. Shingyouji gave him a wide eyed look surprised upon the elder man's actions. He suddenly leaned to Shingyouji and kissed him.

"Arata-san." Shingyouji still surprised at Misu's actions

"This bear is for me right so it belongs to me, I don't personally like it but since it comes from you I'll keep it." Misu put back the bear back in the paper bag.

"Arata-san I am glad you like it."

Misu suddenly held his hand that has band aids with it. "Just next time be careful look at your hands right now."

"Mou Arata-san, I know it already so don't remind me how clumsy I am." Says Shingyouji. "Nee Arata-san you should name your bear since it's yours. Shingyouji suggested.

"A name?" Misu looking at him.

"Yes. Usually you should name your teddy bear." Shingyouji told Misu.

"Really childish." Commented Misu

"So what will you call him?" Shingyouji curiously ask.

"Should I really need to give one?"

"Well it's your choice actually" says Shingyouji.

After he take Shingyouji back to his dorm room, he returned to his own room, he puts all the gifts he got in the cabinet except for the stuff toy he got from Shingyouji where he placed it in his study table. Lying on his bed Misu can't help but smile seeing the young man's effort, staring at it he finally know what name he will give to the bear.

At the executive office, Misu is busy again in finishing some school papers which are needed to be submitted to the head faculty by the end to the week, Shingyouji suddenly appeared seeing Ooji is not around he approached Misu if he can stay for a while.

"Can I?"

"Just do whatever you just make sure not to make a sound." Says Misu

"Ah ok."

Shingyouji is just staring at Misu being busy on his paper, he just keep on smiling seeing how the elder man is dedicated in his duties, after some hours Shingyouji notice it is almost near curfew, he looks at Misu.

"Maybe I'll just continue this at my room let's go Shingyouji."

As they got out of the council room, Shingyouji is just following him behind.

"Shingyouji." Misu suddenly muttered to him.

"Huh?"

"I decide to name the bear Shingyouji."

"Eh?"

"Because Shingyouji only belongs to me." Misu told him looking Shingyouji in his eyes.

Shingyouji surprised at Misu's statement, don't know what to say but right now he feels happy because naming the bear after him means he is really special to Misu.

"Arata-san Sukidesu." Shingyouji smiled at him.

"Hurry up or you'll miss your curfew." Misu smirked turning around and continues to walk.

"H-hai!."

As Shingyouji entered his room, feeling happy that even Misu will not tell him directly he knows the older man had appreciated his gift and his feelings for him reached Misu.

Back in Misu's room, Hayama is already sleeping so he first decide to finish some of his papers as he feel stressed already he glanced at the bear as if it was smiling at him telling him not to give up, Misu suddenly smiled. Looking at the bear it might not be perfectly made nor an ideal gift for a guy like him, but in Misu's eyes there is only one thing he can see whenever he stare at it "PERFECTION" just like what Shingyouji is to him.

* * *

**Well I am really sorry about the one-shot I know its kind of mess up I am so sorry but I still do the effort of finally making this one, though I decide to stop for now after a week it had become boring of not writing anything, though the plan will still go on but as long as I am motivated i know I can never leave this site I hope you can provide reviews, suggestions what story you like as long as I am not yet that super busy I could still try to write story, and again thank you xoxo**


End file.
